The Slutty Redhead
by Grazielly
Summary: Humiliated Grazielly Silva Black moves to Beauxbatons and becomes another person. The fragile girl who was 12 years turned into a young beautiful, sexy and powerful. Enemy's princess Dominique Weasley. Return to Hogwarts to be a worthy naughty. Hogwarts is willing to shake and get revenge on James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when my father was born, this time was dangerous to live because it was the time of the 1st War Uncle Voldy. Became curious is not it?! Well, my father's name is Sirius Black and Daniel's son Orion Sirius Black and Marlene Macking. You must be thinking me crazy, but no, what i say is the absolute truth.

Continuing my story and I'm not a witch I'm not hump, I have hooked nose and thank Merlin did not have a huge Berruga face. I am a teenager almost common. It would be entirely if it were not for having a wand and make witchcraft.


	2. The Exit

I still do not know how I will tell my father that I was expelled . Because there 's to say that just because I got kicked out blow dungbombs by the college , hit Dominique Weasley and also since discovered that I quit school after the hidden touch gather to sing in pubs with friends Muggles . Honestly if I said it probably would find my body at the bottom of a river the next day .

I took these thoughts when they opened the door of my room ( I have is a room for me , this was a request of my old roommates , which unfortunately included the cow Dominique Weasley , they made this request because I claimed the wake of improper ways , which for me were ilários ) .

- _Miss Black , it's time to leave, the director is you wait in the lobby and the carriage will leave you at Hogwarts and there you will find your parents and finally back to his house , after more than three years will go back to their country. Do not be sad but happy, his story ended here but I doubt they do not start another quickly create their own way with this rascal_ - Claire spoke , professor of labels that really helped me to become who I am today , as he spoke and hugged me comforted me because I knew that for me to be more messy I miss all of Beauxmont .

- _OK ! Now go, before I change my mind about breaking the guy that peroxide blonde._ - I spoke with anger

- _Your order is an order Slutty Miss_ - she replied with a smile

Do not think that I 'm happy to go, but it never is I 'm dying to miss my parents and eager to meet my grandparents .

Once we arrived in the lobby, I fired teachers and entered the carriage that awaited me , inside I switched because I wanted to get dressed to kill at Hogwarts . Wanted to see the face of the people who despised and humiliated me when they saw me and obviously I was dying of miss Rose and Target that are in the same year as me and supported me when that idiot ridiculed me .

Get ready for Black Grazielly Silva is coming ready to shake Hogwarts .


	3. The Journey

After only ten minutes into that carriage I was beginning will get bored , what do according to all is a bad sign , I honestly do not know because after I just caused a little fun, but considering I have to agree with them because for more cool is to break my own record of arrests they waste much of my time . This time I as an honors student could be using to study , just kidding actually I'd be reading books or backpacks or flying with my broom , which unfortunately was banned at that school , but as I do not follow the rules even if I hide, and when I want or need to use and even the teachers know they never questioned me about it because it should have known it would be lost time .

Returning to my boredom , as there was no one close to me I had to jinx myself being content to listen to music on my iPhone , which was enchanted to fit as many songs as you want and work in places with lots of magic . Cool huh ?

As I listened to music I ended up falling asleep for a little while , ok I slept pretty much the whole rest of the trip out, what one hand was good because it helped me to relax and I could use the rest of the trip to finish getting ready as I was dressed only did a spell to desamassar mesmae to start tinkering on the hair , finally I opted for a loose bun but bonitoque was lovely with my move, I know it's weird redheads have t move but I liked them and were purple almost black and very thin . For makeup as I have green eyes , but specifically emerald highlights I loved them so I spent delineadorno style kitten , mascara to darken my lashes too bright for my taste and I smoky pencil on the lids of which left me with a look kinda shady I loved. Cheeks blush spent just a very light just to give you healthier air to the face , mouth I have spent a very light red gloss that helped balance the make .


	4. The Arrival - (Part 1)

After some time I was getting to see the castle , by far it was difficult to see directly , but from what I could see he was still the same as I remember , big, old stone . Pranks aside, I was really excited to see how everything and everyone was .

And suddenly I found myself thinking things through ( completely ) silly , like if my grandparents will like me , if my parents will like my new way of being , of my appearance and worse if I fall in love with someone who I would suffer again , as has happened . When I was already a good few minutes lost in my thoughts I felt a thud that made me jump on the bench where she was sitting and giving a squeal of surprise, but it was then that I realized which we had landed , and I recognized right where we had stopped , was the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch , and the worst was that it looked like the entire school was there .

And amidst all the faces that were there I recognized who humiliated me so much, and it would now pay the price for messing with the redhead here , but James Sirius Potter was there more perfect than before , meaning more ridiculous than it was before. I also spotted my parents and their friends and various people I assumed it was part of the large group that came to life . And I head up to open the carriage door and got out like those movie scenes and a perfect sarcastic smile plastered on my lips .


End file.
